


Press the Advantage

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Series, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Awkward<br/>Prompt: Kara/Karl - he's jealous of her new relationship with Zak - singerdiva01_sk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press the Advantage

He blocked Kara and they went sprawling. She landed on top of him and he shoved her away. Too much, he knew immediately, because she squinted her eyes at him, ground her hips into his, and said, “Problem, Karl?”

He shook his head, hoping she’d move on, but Kara was Kara, and she had a way of knowing when you wanted to keep something secret from her. “Just get up, Kara. We’re wasting our pitch time.”

Surprisingly, she hopped up, holding out her hand to help him up, and they went back to the game. Even distracted, Kara beat the pants off him. How he wished he meant that literally.

After the game, they headed for the showers, and in hindsight, he should have expected it. The phrase _Be careful what you wish for_ had to have been invented for Kara Thrace. She never missed an opportunity to push an advantage. In this case, she’d just waited until she had a stronger position: naked in his shower.

She pushed him into the wall, her body slick against his. “You wanna tell me what that was about out there, Karl?”

She sounded angry, and he didn’t get that. What did she have to be angry about? “Nothing, Kara.”

“Don’t give me that!” She punched his arm, and he winced. 

“Just leave it alone, Kara. I don’t want to talk about it.” Gods, she stayed in the shower with him, and he wouldn’t be able to keep his dick in line. The scent and feel of Kara was so familiar, he was already stirring, and he needed this last bit of dignity. He did not need Kara to know he was pining after her, jealous of her new boyfriend.

She leaned into him, pulling his ear to get his mouth closer to hers. She kissed him sloppily, and he closed his eyes and pushed her away again. She was so hard to resist; he wanted nothing at this moment more than to frak her stupid against the shower wall. His traitorous cock was totally on board with that plan, and Kara didn’t miss it.

Her voice was practically a purr. “Mmm.” She kissed him again, her hand skimming down his hip to grab his cock.

“Kara, gods! Stop.” He put his hands on her shoulders, but he couldn’t make himself push her away. She was going to have to be the strong one.

She pulled back and looked at him, her lower lip poofed out in a pout. “You don’t want me, Karl?”

Sweet Lords of Kobol. She looked hurt, and he hated that. Hated seeing any woman look like that, but Kara especially. “It’s not - Kara - just -” Finally, he pulled himself together enough to say, “You have a boyfriend now, all right?”

“Zak? Is that what this is about?” She stepped back, shaking her head. “He’s fun, Karl, just a good lay. It’s not like I’m gonna marry him or something!”

Her hand was still sliding up and down his dick, and he couldn’t hold himself back any more. He groaned and pulled her closer, kissing her with some of that pent-up emotion. He pushed her into the shower wall, and Kara wrapped a leg around his hip. When he sank into her, she moaned softly. “Missed this, Karl.”

It was an embarrassingly short frak. Kara felt so good around him. He slipped his fingers between them to get her off, and as she came down from her climax, he had to ask, “So you’re not serious about him?”

Kara shrugged. “He’s young and eager. He’ll do anything I want, no matter what it is, takes orders really well.” She grinned up at him. “But he doesn’t do anything unless I tell him to. That gets old. There’s nothing like frakking somebody who knows all my sweet spots and isn’t afraid to use them against me.”

Maybe this would turn out okay, then. “Want me to use them against you again after burgers?”

She winked. “Last one dressed pays for dinner.”


End file.
